A Real Good Man
by XxTwilight CrystalxX
Summary: An out take from my story Dusk. Bella decides to surprise Jake, but shes the one who gets the surprise. A little bit of fun and a whole lot of Jake's sexiness.


**You wanted it so here it is. Jacobs stripping for our dear Bella. I hope you enjoy. Please, if you want the whole effect listen to the song "a real good man" by Tim Mcgraw. **

**i dont own twilight or tim mcgraw. wow double slap their.**

**so people, keep your hands and feet inside at all times, its going to be a wild ride.**

* * *

I had decided to surprise Jacob, since Mrs. Newton had called and told me she didn't need me today. When I pulled up I was surprised to see Quil standing at the curb holding a finger over his mouth in sign to be quiet. As I cut the engine I heard blaring music coming from inside Jacob's house. Quil rushed over to me, picked me up, and ran to the window with a view of the living room. He crouched down as he sat me down and pointed to the window. I mimicked him and peered into the window. My eyes almost popped out of my head, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

There dancing, swaying his hips in the most masculine and sexy way, was Jacob. He was gorgeous, and oh yes he was a 'real good man.' Quil picked me up and made his way in two long strides to the front door. He placed me back down. "Hey Jake, whatcha doin'?" he said as he quickly opened the door. Jacob spun around and dropped the remote he had been using as a microphone to the ground. The look on his face was priceless. I didn't know that one person's face could blush so badly.

"Nothin'" he said standing straight and stiff, his eyes darting around the room. I was fighting back the laughter. "Uh… what are you doing here," he said running his hand through his hair, and that's when we lost it. We busted out laughing. I was holding my sides and Quil was doubled over.

"Can't a man have some damn privacy in his own damn house?" he growled as tried to stalk off to his room. I blocked him from passing.

"I'm gonna go phase, I can't wait for the guys to see this," Quil laughed, as he walked back to the door.

"Not if I beat you to death first," Jacob said starting to go for him. I placed my hands on his chest to stop him. I looked to see Quil exit quickly. I looked back to Jacob and saw he was still embarrassed. He was staring down at his shoes.

"Jake it's not that bad," I said trying to catch his eyes. He turned and flopped down on the couch. I came up to him and straddled his lap. He let out a loud sigh as he laid his head on my shoulder and placed his hands on my hips. "Look at all the times I've embarrassed myself around you," I said blushing myself, remembering. He still didn't move. I was getting a little perturbed. "For Christ sakes, Jake, I threw my panties at you," I said growling at him. He lifted his head up and stared up at me.

"Well I really enjoyed you throwing your panties at me," he said with a small smirk. I smiled back at him, when I had a thought.

"How would you like me to throw the pair I'm wearing at you now," I asked seductively in his ear. He leaned back a raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed. "I was really enjoying the show," I said rubbing his chest. "Do you think you could finish it for me?" I said batting my lashes.

Jacob sat there for a minute with a confused look on his face. I knew the moment he realized what I was asking of him. He growled low in his chest as his lips crushed mine. I stand with me still in his lap; he turned and placed me back on the couch, smirking as he walked back to the stereo. He turned the music down a little and was staring down at me with that look that turned me inside out. As the music started his hips moved with the beat. I watched each move he made with fire behind my eyes. He slowly pulled his shirt off…

"Wait," I said, barely raising my voice, "I might be a good idea to close the blinds," I said pointing to the window.

He smirked back at me and lowered his shirt back down. "Yes ma'am, this dance is for your eyes only" he said walking over to the window. He picked up a cow boy hat sitting on the table underneath it. He restarted the song as he placed it on his head and almost came right then. He set it real low over his eyes and sauntered back to stand in front of me.

Girl you've never known no one like me up there in your high society they might tell you I'm no good

He rolled his hips as he slowly ran his hand up and down before unbuttoning his jeans. I could see his happy trail. It was all I could do to stay on the couch and watch.

Girl they need to understand just who I am i may be a real bad boy but baby I'm a real good man

He pulled the zipper down really slowly, his hips swiveling to the slow beat. When his fingers reached the end, I snapped my eyes to his. He gave me his sexy smile. He turned so I could see his perfectly sculpted ass in his jeans, which were now hanging low on his hips.

I may drink too much and play too loud hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd that don't mean I don't respect my momma or my Uncle Sam yes sir, yes ma'am

He pulled his shirt up and I could see the muscles in his back ripple and stretch with the movement. He tossed the shirt in the corner, and spun around to me. My eyes zeroed in on his sexy v cut. I rubbed my thighs together to get some kind of friction.

I may be a real bad boy but baby I'm a real good man

I was going to die right here. He was killing me slowly. He hooked his thumbs in his pants and pulled them down. Torture, that's what this was. Why did I ever suggest this? He reached down and pulled me to him holding my hips. He moved with me as he lifted my shirt over my head and bit down on my neck. He started tugging on my zipper.

I might have a reckless streak at least a country mile wide if your gonna run with me it's gonna be wild ride

He got my jeans off in one quick pull. We were dancing naked, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He took me to the couch and sat me down, staying between my legs. I could see his nose flare as he inhaled my arousal.

When it comes to loving you I've got velvet handsI'll show you how a real bad boycan be a real good man

He moved his hands up my body and I could feel every callous and ridge in his palms. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I shuttered. "Oh yes I can." I heard Jacob sing along with the song. He pulled me by my hips off the couch. I felt him enter me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh, god Jacob," I moaned as he hit my sweet spot. I laid my head on his shoulder as the song continued.

I'll take all the good times I can get

I could hear the growls as Jacob helped me bounce up and down. I could feel the fire building in my lower stomach.

I'm too young for growing up just yet

Jacob met each of my thrust. I could tell he was getting close by the grunts. I knew the noises coming out of my mouth we pushing him to his release.

Aint much I can promise you

"I'm…uh… close…ugh… Jacob," I whispered in his ear. He thrust got stronger and faster.

Except to do the best I can

"I'm there…oh… Bella…oh god," he cried and him spilling into my pushed me over.

I'll be damned I may be a real bad boy but baby I'm a real good man

"Umm yes you are," I said smiling at him, scratching my nails in his head causing Jacob to purr.

"Yes, I am." Jacob smiled.

* * *

**OK i wanna thank first smmiskimen for being my wonderful beta, cant wait till march girl. go check out our story second chances. then i wanna thank Jacob Black for the sexiness that he embodies, and then Tim McGraw for the wonderful song that just screamed Jacob Black. now go review, tell me if it was worth it.**


End file.
